There are a number of cosmetic product applicators having arrangements for wiping excess cosmetic product from the applicator. These typically include providing a wiper arrangement through which an applicator element can be drawn, the wiper arrangement accordingly wiping excess cosmetic product from the applicator element. However, such arrangements define a single wiping action that typically would always leave the same amount of product on the applicator element for use.
It would, however, be desirable to provide a dual wiping action in which a user may select whether a relatively smaller amount of product remains on the applicator element for use, or whether a relatively larger amount of product remains on the applicator element for use. A number of dual wiper cosmetic applicators have been proposed to date. In one version, a pair of applicator elements is provided, with each applicator element being exposed to different amounts of cosmetic product, with the user then selecting the applicator element with the required amount of cosmetic product. In another version, a pair of wiper arrangements is provided, with the distance between the wiper arrangements being adjustable by the user, thereby adjusting the amount of cosmetic product to be wiped off the applicator element. However, both of these dual wiper cosmetic applicators tend to be relatively complicated devices having numerous components that overall make them structurally inefficient.